


失控

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 一辆车





	失控

**Author's Note:**

> 试一试凹3怎么用

……是梦吗？就像这一年来的每一夜。  
他看见那道身影大摇大摆地从窗户潜入，连气息都懒得遮掩，径直来到他的床头……他的面前，把凉得过分的手背贴上他的脸颊。  
“这么烫……”那只手瑟缩了一下，被他捏着腕骨牢牢捉住。然后他才发觉，不是对方的手冷，是自己的体温太高。  
来人好像被捏痛了，小小地抽了口气。“你呀……”他无奈地说着，“自己中了药都不知道吗？亏你还能在这种情况下睡着。”  
原来如此，说得通了。下体硬得发痛的原因是药力，而不是因为眼前的这个人。  
“你来干什么？”他哑声问，竭力用烧红的眼仔细辨别对方隐在黑暗中的神情。但他只看到烟，若有若无、如梦似幻的轻烟。  
“毕竟你是为了追杀我才前去那间屋子，算是阴差阳错替我挡了一招，我不能放着你不管。”  
“原来你是来落井下石的。”  
凛雪鸦像是被他的想法惊呆了，噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“我是来帮你的。”他柔声道。  
这一定是梦，一定是的。真正的掠风窃尘不可能在他的面前一层层剥下繁琐的衣饰，像拆开一件礼物；也不可能对他敞开胸怀和腿胯，拉着他的手往里面送；更不可能像这样吻他的嘴，如同吸食一朵花的蜜或是一粒果实的汁。  
他呆愣着，除了一个劲儿把手指胡乱塞进去，不知道还能干什么。  
“……还是我自己来吧，可别真的把我弄坏了。”凛雪鸦喘着气笑道，指尖匀匀抹了一层膏，又毫无芥蒂地抬起腿，用臂弯勾住，脚踝挂在他的肩头，就这样在他眼前打开自己。杀无生能想象手指探进去的触感是如何的温热黏腻，又是如何在软化了干涩的内里后压出丰沛的汁水。他肆无忌惮地展示着手指的每一记弯曲、旋转和翻搅——他在教他怎么摆弄自己。  
“好了。接下来你总该会了吧？”  
这太离谱了。“你是我的梦魇吗？”杀无生喃喃道。  
凛雪鸦看上去都要无奈了，“在你眼里，我有那么可怕吗？”  
有，当然有。因为他是多么怕他离开，怕这只是黄粱一梦。然而——  
“如果只是梦，那么，无论我对你做什么都可以吧？”  
凛雪鸦很满意这个回答。“当然。”他被进入时浅浅地呻吟了一声，搂住了杀无生的脖子，“你本就可以对我做任何事。”  
凛雪鸦把自己开拓得很好，他进去时只感到肉壁火热潮湿地吸附着他，那么软却那么紧，勾起他无穷无尽的侵略欲望。而凛雪鸦小声呼唤他的名字，带着浓重的鼻音，像鼓励他这么做。他掐住被汗水濡湿得溜滑的腿根，挤上前，用不合适的钥匙捅开过于狭小的锁道。  
既然只是梦，粗暴一点也无妨。  
凛雪鸦的嗓子哽了一下。“不行的，无生……”他叹息，趁着那根东西尚未完全挺入，趁自己尚有余裕，把杀无生推到自己身下，就这样居高临下地骑在别人身上，跟一只抱着树干的猫似的，好像下身没有被一根性器狠狠钉穿一样，“你这样，就算是梦，做到一半也该吓醒了。别盯着窗外。”他凑近了，把自己的唇喂给他，含含糊糊地咕哝着，“天一亮梦就会醒，所以接下来，你要好好看着我。”这个姿势没能维持多久，杀无生很快又接管了主动权，把他死死压制在床上。他的膝盖被握住折向胸口，一条湿滑的舌头在他腿间钻来钻去，像一尾狡猾的鱼，弄得他很痒。  
直到这时候轻烟才从凛雪鸦的脸上吹散。真奇怪，他是偷走了天上的月亮盛进眼睛吗？不然为什么他眼中的光满得快要溢出来。春江的潮水也该被填进了他的身体，要不然那黏腻包裹住他、又从结合的地方淌下来的东西从何而来？这时候他又来牵他的手，从腰窝绕到肚脐，再笔直滑向鼓噪的心口，要他摸摸两峰微隆的丘陵，再亲亲山顶上淡红的落霞。  
他不知道那莫名的饥渴感从何而来，但他知道，如果不在这具比月光还要皎洁的胴体上留下些什么，他的神经会因渴望而崩断。他一遍遍舔吻、撕咬，用齿和手染指这片未经开垦的处女地，在山脉上降下春雨，在它的内部引发地震。凛雪鸦惊喘着、颤抖着，抱紧了那颗毛茸茸的、在胸前拱来拱去的头。  
男人和狗没什么两样……他想，手指插进杀无生的头发轻轻梳着，摩挲他的头皮。都喜欢在自己的领地上留下标记。  
可这哪是撒欢的狗，他的身上分明趴着一头贪得无厌的狼，用亲吻和爱抚作伪装，哄骗猎物放下戒心，其实正伺机将自己开膛破肚，好吞吃鲜美的内脏。这危险的气息让他兴奋得战栗。  
“你该不会从没做过这种梦吧？没梦见过这样的我？”他用手指盘绕着杀无生的头发，得意地咬他的耳朵，故意呼出一口热气，“我不信。”声音转瞬破碎在暴露凶性的猛力抽插中。  
凛雪鸦无声地笑起来。  
太有趣了，无论是杀无生的反应，还是身体里那股压抑不住的冲动。仿佛只要一直被触碰那个地方，就能让他的身体一点一点脱离控制，完全为他人掌握。但那种事情怎么可能发生？他享受的，不过是濒临失控那一瞬的刺激而已。  
那个瞬间过后，掠风窃尘还是掠风窃尘，还是牢牢地把所有人握在掌心。  
“他们到底在药里掺了什么……”他半真半假地抱怨道，“你快把我揉碎了……”这是真的。杀无生的动作太激烈，每一下都恨不得嵌进他的身体，力道大得几乎要把他的耻骨撞断；退出时又带出一大片淋漓的液体，再冰凉凉地顶进更深处。“你还可以再用力点。”他呻吟着，“尽管把我弄坏吧。”  
就像发出了什么不得了的信号，原本埋在他身体里漫无目的、横冲直撞的凶兽突然闻到了血腥味，一个劲儿地往那么深的深处钻，噬咬起已经酸胀得不能再受一点刺激的内里。焦灼感突然降临，难耐地找寻突破口，闸门被冲撞的每一秒都煎熬无比，仿佛不释放点什么、不给予点什么身体就会像气泡一样膨胀至炸裂。他的上身猛地弹跳起来，背脊绷紧了，腰腹难以自制地痉挛着，把原本就舍不得放开的那根东西咬得更紧。杀无生噙住他的嘴，将骤然拔高的惊叫声堵死在交缠的唇舌间。  
一股热液浇在疯狂收缩的甬道里，烫得人几乎喘不过气。凛雪鸦一下子脱了力，他略带茫然地看向天花板上的虚影，任由自己绵软地坠落、落进张开的怀抱。

一时间只听得见急促的呼吸声。  
杀无生把脸埋在他的颈窝里，贪恋地嗅着他的气味，不舍得松手。是药力的关系吗？发泄过一次的性器很快又硬了，把被他搅得抽搐不止的肉壁再度撑开。  
不想出去。这种距离让他感到安全。  
凛雪鸦尚未从剧烈的高潮中缓过神，尚未平复呼吸，就感觉到那重新烧起来的热度。他心头微恼，手悄悄朝烟月探过去，半路就被截下。  
“你想走？”杀无生攥着他的腕子，手心的温度还是烫得吓人。  
“不行吗？”  
“天还没亮，你不许走。”  
他抬眼望了望没有一点褪去迹象的夜色，心里叹了口气，讨好地啄一口杀无生的嘴角。“可是我很累了呀无生。你放我走，明夜你还能见到——唔！”话未说完他就一下子被拽倒，被压着两边肩膀按在床上，热流因挣扎的动静从他们结合的地方不断涌出，沾得他们的下身一塌糊涂。他的眼睛睁得很大，月光盛在里面却什么也映不出来，一副失了神的模样。  
杀无生欺身而上，灼灼目光同他对视着。“我不信你。”他咬着他的喉结，逼他从喉咙里发出细碎的气音，“我不信你。”  
烟月被扔到墙角，身体动弹不得，这下彻底逃不了了。  
本来想陪他做一次就脱身，予他一个不甚美好的春梦……失策。  
他的思维还来不及运转就被打断，因为杀无生把手指按在他们交合的地方打转，蘸了些许体液，抹在凛雪鸦刚释放过的性器上。前不久还游刃有余的躯体一下子绷紧了，几声细而软的呻吟脱口而出，比利刃切断血肉的声音还要动听。  
他低笑一声，兀自进得更深。  
“无生、无生，”凛雪鸦有些慌乱地制止，“你听我——啊！”硬挺的柱身结结实实地擦过前不久还饱受蹂躏的那处，令他一下子酸软了腰。他周身缩成一团，企图逃避快感、逃避这种赤裸裸的羞耻，却还是被强硬地掰开。杀无生抵住他的腿根，强迫他为自己敞开，他被剥走了最后一片鳞甲，成了一只失去硬壳的软体生物，将要害完全袒露在捕食者的利齿下，只能无力地在他身下发颤，只能被迫迎受另一个男人的占有。  
捣弄他的肉刃又快又狠，像揉捏陶土一样把他塑成一件最乖驯的瓷器。他张着嘴却叫不出声、喘不过气，后穴无比顺从地吞吐着、被挤压到深处时甚至簇拥着绞紧；可内里分明是痛苦的、排斥的，像被征服而屈辱低下头颅的战犯，从被鞭笞得伤痕累累的残躯里流出代替血液的水。贯穿身体的每一次顶弄都让大腿和腰腹随之抽搐，使他产生了一个恐怖的念头，仿佛灵魂也跟着一下下洞穿了。杀无生又咬他的嘴唇、吮他的乳头、舔他的腰腹，他被吻得全身发烫，如一颗饱胀的果实被人捏在手心按揉到熟烂，从指缝里渗出黏腻的汁。  
怎么会怎样……他迷乱地想着。  
过头了，这种刺激……就像是被人掌握了身体的开关，而且，还是他亲手把控制器送到那人手里。  
……怎么能怎样？他的身体怎么能脱离控制、一次次被逼上高潮？他怎么能被一次次插到勃起，像砧板上的鱼一样疯狂抽搐？甚至最后那里什么都射出不来了，只从前端可怜兮兮地吐出透明的清液，就像承欢的女人……他变成了女人，被埋在身体里的别的男人的生殖器变成了一个女人。  
……那么那些播撒在他身体里的种子呢？也会生根抽芽开花结果吗？他昏了头，脱力垂下的手搭上不停痉挛的小腹，被杀无生捉起，凑在唇边细细亲吻。  
明明已经承受不住了，可那根东西还一下下地捅进来；明明身体的每一处都在抵触，可他却还抱着隐隐的期待——期待被逼上极限、失去理性的瞬间，期待被彻底弄坏是什么感觉。  
他应该拒绝的，可越是拒绝，期待就越是强烈，最后竟变成了一种亟待满足的欲望。陌生的恐惧感瞬间占据了他的心头。  
“不、不要！我不行了……我不行了，无生——啊！”他哆哆嗦嗦地环住杀无生的脖子，小心翼翼地亲他的嘴角，向他乞怜，“你放我一马吧……要我怎么样都可以……”  
“怎么样都可以？”  
凛雪鸦呜咽着：“怎么样都可以……”只要把身体的控制权还给他……  
“好。”杀无生真的就慢下来，只在他的敏感处附近打着转，在本该只感到疼痛的身体里点起一把火，就好像有一万只蜘蛛将他由内而外啃食干净。凛雪鸦抽噎一声，被这假公济私的撩拨折磨得虚软。  
“说你爱我。”  
“我爱你……”  
“说你只爱我。”  
“我只爱你……”  
“说你永远不会背叛我。”  
“我、我……呜……”  
是不能说还是说不出口？“无所谓了。”杀无生说，语气平静，似乎早已接受事实，又似乎气过了头，“至少这次你没再骗我。”他扣住他的手，热意从贴合的、汗湿的掌心向全身扩散，却怎么也传不进正剧烈起伏的心口。  
反正只是个梦。他想。  
凛雪鸦惊恐地往后退去，却被死死地掐住腰锁在原地、锁在照不见月光的阴影之下。杀无生抓住两条不安分的腿，给他翻了个面，坚硬柱身在身体里转过一圈的摩擦感让他控制不住地叫出声。那里一定已经肿了，紧紧咬着那根阴茎，用发烫的、鼓胀的肉勾引它在更深处撑开一个狰狞的形状。他想继续求饶，可杀无生竟一把捂住他的嘴，不管不顾地往里面狠狠顶弄。  
他匍匐在床上发抖，膝盖几乎撑不起身体的重量。  
怎么这样……无生怎么这样对他……  
杀无生却很满意地按着他的腰，摆弄成一个适合进出的姿势。这样不就好了？他早该这样做了。除了像一条白玉蟒一样在他身下扭动，那具身体不该做任何事；除了温柔的情话和甜蜜的哼叫，那张嘴里不该吐出任何东西。不可以拒绝、不可以挑衅、不可以反抗——这是他的梦，一切都理应由他来主宰。  
这是一场单方面的凌虐，只剩下脆弱处被肆意揉搓的被侵犯感和无助感；倘若只是这样也就罢了，夺走呼吸的快感还在源源不断地涌上。他甚至想就这样沉沦算了，可总有痛感尖锐地钻进神经，不许他放纵。  
就这样晕过去好了，他很没出息地想着。停下、停下……怎样都好，只要停止这场酷刑。  
“疼……”又一股热液灌进体内时他忍不住哀求，可是带给他疼痛的人，也赐予他欢愉，“救命……救……命……”他从没顶的洪水中发出微弱呼救，可是唯一能够拯救他的人，正对他施暴。  
他绝望地落下泪来，一颗颗打在堵住他嘴的手背上。  
是烫的。杀无生的动作顿了一下。  
弄哭了……？  
快停下！然后抱住他、安慰他，告诉他自己不是故意的。  
……只是一个梦而已，不要紧。  
可是掠在哭……  
“你只是我的梦魇。”他温柔地哄劝道，不知要说服谁，“天一亮就会——”他的嗓子哽住了，眼睛愤怒而悲伤地凝望着渐沉的晓星、渐明的天光。  
他又想起凛雪鸦对他说过的话了。天一亮，梦就会醒，掠就会消失在他眼前，再一次地。他知道自己该做什么。为了留住他，他必须杀死他，就像这一年来的每一夜。  
杀无生把手移到那脆弱的咽喉处，慢慢收紧。  
凛雪鸦对他的杀心无知无觉，他把头深深埋进臂弯，肩胛骨高高耸起一块，像笔直刺破天空的断崖。断崖正在经历另一场地震，随着抽泣的声音一下下震颤、起伏。  
他的手软了，从咽喉慢慢滑下去，拢住他的肩。  
天要亮那就亮吧，梦要醒那就醒吧。他等待着怀里的人像烟雾一样消散。可直到天光亮透、鸟鸣啁啾，那具颤抖的身体还被他牢牢地圈在怀里。  
他的梦终于醒了。

#理智告诉作者以下都不该写#  
“掠？”杀无生轻唤，犹不敢相信。他退出去，把凛雪鸦转过来面对着他。他的眼睛红透了，还在往外渗着水，让人的心都跟着揪紧了，见杀无生看他就别过头去。  
也只能做到这一步了，他连动动手指都艰难。  
杀无生拥住他，扳过他的头。“不许哭！”他色厉内茬地吓唬道，“再哭就干死你！”  
凛雪鸦像是真的被吓住了，拼命憋着泪，可是怎么也憋不住，最后自暴自弃地扑进他的怀里，哭得更凶了。杀无生一下子慌了，只得轻抚他的背，帮他顺气。  
“无生是不是不喜欢我了？”良久，胸口传来闷闷的声音。  
“……你为什么这么想？”  
凛雪鸦抬起头，委屈跟着眼泪一块往外冒。“你以前都好好听我说话的……你以前才舍不得弄疼我……”他突然后怕起来，捧住杀无生的脸用力够他的唇，“你不要不喜欢我，好不好？”他用湿漉漉的声音急切恳求着。  
杀无生享受了一会儿主动献上的唇，吻了吻他的发顶，“不许再想着跑。”  
凛雪鸦这才心满意足地缩回他的怀里。“好。”他睡意蒙眬地说。


End file.
